


Un día cualquiera, por primera vez.

by PurpleAgo



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: 1 a los 22, M/M, cuidado no te ahogues, por primera vez, ragoney - Freeform, ragopencos, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleAgo/pseuds/PurpleAgo
Summary: Fue un día cualquiera, antes de Manos Vacías.





	Un día cualquiera, por primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoise/gifts).



Sucedió un día cualquiera. Porque así nombrarían ellos mucho más adelante a los días en aquel programa, uno cualquiera, antes de la semana de Manos vacías. Lo que ocurriría después tendría tal intensidad que ambos lo recordaban casi minuto a minuto.

Agoney acostumbraba a ir allí en cuanto podía escaparse. El sol bañaba la terraza, las tablas de madera del parqué y las plantas justo debajo de la ventana. Por muchos lugares en los que la música se materializara en instrumentos o zonas de ensayo, en las voces de sus compañeros o en las instrucciones de sus profesores, aquel era su lugar favorito.

Solía sentarse en las sillas de mimbre, envuelto en una de las mantas grises que pasaban de unos a otros. Cerraba los ojos y dejaba que los rayos de sol llegasen hasta él. Y, si por algún casual, tenía que abrirlos, vería las hojas, de color verde brillante por la luz, y las ventanas, que era lo más cerca del exterior que podía estar.

Le gustaba estar solo y en silencio, como lo habría estado en su casa, o en la playa, o en su habitación.

Aunque no siempre era posible. Había estado allí muchas veces con Nerea, con Miriam o con Alfred. Pero, cuando eso sucedía, acababan entendiendo que Agoney estaba en paz y se iban discretamente.

Hasta ese día, uno cualquiera, nunca estuvo allí con Raoul.

-¿Qué es eso que tanto echas de menos? -Raoul hizo su aparición desplomándose en el sofá, tapando gran parte de la luz a Agoney.

-Joder, Raoul, qué pregunta más rara -recuperado de la sorpresa inicial de verle allí, Agoney frunció el ceño, procesando de verdad la pregunta que acaba de hacerle-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando estás aquí, pones esa cara, Agoney -le señaló con el índice, haciendo un pequeño movimiento circular-. Es esa misma que pones cuando estás en la litera y...

-¿Y? -Agoney enarcó una ceja, interesado en lo que tenía que decirle y en por qué, de repente, a Raoul le costaba tanto hablar.

-No me lo vas a contar, seguro -Raoul tanteó el humor del contrario, levantando la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos y después hacer un gesto mohíno, bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

-Raoul, si no arrancas, seguro que no te lo voy a contar -Agoney soltó una carcajada breve, aguda, que indicaba que estaba en el humor idóneo para cualquiera de sus preguntas. De hecho, se inclinó hacia delante, pero contuvo el impulso de agarrar a Raoul de la barbilla y borrar ese gesto que, por mucha gracia que le hiciera, también le daba pena-. Tengo una idea, hagamos algo.

-Me das miedo, Agoney.

-Lo que me preguntes tendrás que responderlo tú también.

-Hecho -el rubio se encogió de hombros; podía superar el reto perfectamente. En su caso era muy fácil contestar-. Tienes la misma cara que cuando estás en la litera y… -Raoul le miró de reojo, todavía reacio a plantear aquella situación, pero finalmente se decidió a continuar- colocas bien la almohada y miras esas fotos que tienes pegadas a la pared. Te pones… triste, pensativo. A veces creo -se miró las manos, con la piel próxima a las uñas despellejada por sus propios dientes- a veces creo que no estás bien aquí, o sea, que no, que no te merece la pena, que no quieres estar aquí -Raoul bajó el tono, susurrando el final de la frase, con los ojos, de nuevo, fijos en la pequeña mesa que se interponía entre los dos.

-Ay, mi niño -Agoney se levantó y se sentó a su lado-. Déjame que piense un poco. Responde tú primero, que será más sencillo.

  
-Vale, pero no te librarás -le advirtió, dándole un golpecito con los dedos en el muslo-. Yo echo de menos a Álvaro, claro. Hablar con él, todos los días. Y que me apoye cuando pienso que no puedo más, porque él siempre lo hace, ¿sabes? Echo de menos poder decir lo que me dé la gana -le dirigió una mirada significativa, por todas esas cosas que no podía decirle de día, vigilados por los ojos de demasiada gente-, echo de menos a mi madre, eso lo sabe España entera.

  
-Creo que, a este paso, también lo sabrán en otros países. Tu madre debe estar súper satisfecha de lo pesado que eres con ella -Agoney estuvo a punto de hacerle un gesto a las cámaras que sabía que se escondían en la terraza e interpelar directamente a la madre de Raoul para decirle que en realidad adoraba ese amor que se tenían, pero prefirió hacer, en la medida de lo posible, como que no había cámaras, como que la conversación que mantenían era sólo de los dos.

  
-Cállate, que no me dejas pensar.

  
Agoney se llevó una mano a la boca, simulando que cerraba una cremallera, con una sonrisa divertida que no pudo contener.

  
-Y la música. La música a solas. Echo de menos aporrear el piano sólo para mí, para curarme -hizo una pausa, buscando algo que sumar a la pequeña lista que había elaborado, sin ser capaz de encontrarlo.

  
-Es muy tú. Echar de menos un par de cosas, las más importantes.

  
-¿Y tuyo no?

  
Agoney cerró los ojos, intentando sumergirse del todo en las sensaciones que normalmente acallaba, sobre todo de día. Su interior era un lago de color gris mercurio en el que le daba miedo quedarse, en el que le daba miedo que nadie pudiera adentrarse.

  
Y, sin embargo, estaba a punto de salir del agua, de darle la mano a Raoul, de invitarle a meterse en ese agua tan densa y terrorífica para él. A punto de darle un pedazo de sí.

  
-Quizá te parezca una tontería, pero una de las cosas que más echo en falta es la playa. A veces voy allí y me siento en la arena. Lo suficientemente cerca como para que el agua llegue hasta mis pies. El agua llega poco a poco -Agoney acompaña sus palabras con las manos, haciendo pequeñas ondas que se aproximan a Raoul-, despacio, y conforme asciende me siento un poco más agua y un poco menos Agoney. Y en el agua no caben los problemas, Raoul, sólo cabe agua, agua y agua, sólo puedes diluirte en su inmensidad. Y eso es lo que me gusta. Dejar de ser Agoney por unos minutos, vaciarlo todo, cada pensamiento. Y llenarme de mar.

  
Se acurrucó en la manta que había traído consigo, perdido en sus recuerdos, pero con la mirada puesta en el rubio, asegurándose de que le escuchaba, de que no se reía de su melancolía y de ese dramatismo que no podía evitar ponerle a su discurso.

  
-Pasa el tiempo, atardece, y el cielo se incendia. Nunca he visto algo así, esos colores, fuera de mi playa. Entonces me desvisto y avanzo hacia el mar. El mar, que me acoge, frío, que no deja que me incendie con el cielo. Y, centímetro a centímetro, cada vez más, soy agua. Y cuando el agua me llega al abdomen, canto -una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Agoney, iluminándole como si estuviera en esa playa, como si el atardecer, la brisa y el agua estuvieran allí mismo-. Canto para mí, y para el mar. Sin técnica, control o voluntad. Sólo para que mi voz se expanda y forme parte de lo que me rodea, para formar parte del atardecer -Agoney calló unos segundos, los suficientes para meditar sus propias palabras-. Supongo que lo que menos esperabas era esto.

  
-Desde luego, cuando haces ese tipo de preguntas no te esperas que te hablen de algo, sino de alguien -Raoul sonrió lo suficiente como para despejar las dudas que empezaban a aflorar en el estómago de Agoney sobre lo que acaba de expresar.

  
-¿Qué voy a decirte que no sepas ya? Me gustaría estar en casa para saber qué ocurre. Abrazar a Glenda cuando crea que no puede más, algo que seguro está ocurriendo con frecuencia. Saber, saber a ciencia cierta cómo esta mi madre -frunció el ceño, tratando de controlar las lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cada vez que mencionaba a su familia, cada vez que su cerebro, inquieto, se hacía las mismas preguntas y se lanzaba a sí mismo sentencias para las que no tenía consuelo.

  
-¿Crees...? -Raoul tuvo que coger aire para hacer la pregunta que ya llevaba preparada desde que había entrado en la terraza-. ¿Crees que estarías mejor fuera o... si no hubieras entrado en la academia?

  
Agoney negó con la cabeza, presa de la ironía de su pregunta, porque aquello sonaba casi como una de esas sentencias que no dejaba de repetirse.

  
_No deberías estar aquí, no deberías haberlas abandonado, no ahora._

Así que decidió decirle lo que pensaba inmediatamente después, lo que trataba de recordar para no abandonar todos los días.

  
-No, no. Esto fue un sueño desde que supe que tenía la oportunidad. Y los sueños no son como todos pensamos, tienen muchas sombras, Raoul, pero eso no ha hecho que deje de ser lo que era. Aquí me faltan muchas cosas, pero sé que habrá un millón de cosas que también necesite cuando esté fuera y que no volveré a tener.

  
Tanto Raoul como Agoney estaban conteniendo la respiración. El rubio intuía que pronto llegaría lo que más quería y temía escuchar. Agoney tenía miedo de ser sincero, pero ya no iba a echarse atrás.

  
-Cuando me vaya -Agoney se puso una mano sobre los ojos, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera para expresar exactamente lo que quería decir- echaré de menos el entorno seguro. Que el único entorno sea este, esta burbuja en la que vivimos ahora en la que no tenemos ni idea de si algo malo está pasando. Y ya sé que me contradigo -aclaró, antes de que Raoul le pidiera explicaciones-. Echaré de menos pasar tanto tiempo acompañado. Tener a alguien cerca si lo necesito, aunque casi nunca haga uso de ello. Echaré de menos los pases de micros y las galas, cantar a dúo con personas a las que quiero. La música, a cada segundo. Vuestras voces siempre ahí, en el desayuno, en la comida, al levantarnos. Las bromas. La naturalidad de Amaia, a Mimi y Ricky y su desparpajo, a Miriam y a Alfred, que son una red de seguridad, a Nerea, que es como mi hermanita pequeña. A todos y cada uno, nunca elegiría no haber entrado en la academia. Porque nunca os habría conocido -Agoney le miró directamente, buscando sus ojos, buscando esa atención que sabía que le estaba prestando-. Porque nunca te habría conocido, Raoul. Nunca habría compartido litera contigo, ni te habría picado hasta enfadarte, ni tampoco te habría escuchado cantar, ni habría podido cantar contigo, ni hubiera hablado, así, con nadie.

  
Había sido tremendamente cursi. Y eso que se había dejado cosas por el camino.

  
Agoney rió sonoramente, lo que hizo que Raoul, que estaba sobrecogido, volviera a mirarle.

  
-¿Cómo iba a arrepentirme, mi niño?

  
-Es que yo... no sabía nada de eso.

  
Raoul tenía los ojos brillantes, llenos de sorpresa y de algo que Agoney no sabría describir.

  
Quizá era lo mismo que él sentía en las paredes del estómago, comprimido en su garganta.

  
No necesitaron tocarse. Las palabras eran lo que les habían llevado hasta allí. Eran las palabras las que les habían acercado a límites que ninguno habría adivinado en un principio.

  
Agoney se lo había estado preguntando desde hacía un tiempo.

  
Pero ese día, uno cualquiera, lo admitió ante sí mismo.

  
Estaba enamorado.

  
Por primera vez.


End file.
